Runnin'
'''Runnin' '''is a song performed by Hakeem Lyon and Mirage a Trois in the season 2 episode "A High Hope For a Low Heaven". Lyrics Dollars in the bank Dollars in the bank (Bank) We be pulling rank If you coming for the money He ain't shootin' blanks I ain't shootin' blanks (Blanks) Fire in my tank That's what keep me runnin' Got the money Ru-ru-runnin' Imma get my cake You can never take it from me My mind runnin' My mind runnin' Every Everyday Like I got these bitches runnin' Go out for the money I'm always around To come and take it from me I'll lay you down Handle my business Stay 100 My level is different And none of you on it I ain't playing games with you losers I'm the type that he can do what he want Got a shawty who gon ride wit me I ain't gotta ask You know she gon' run Cause I come in fully loaded When it come to this money don't choke me Somebody shoulda warned me That you better take notice Don't ask me how we do it (I just say it's nuthin') We don't run with yo lame (Cause yo lames be frontin') Hangin' wit Benjamin Franklin (Cause he keep it 100) She's my new Bugatti A million miles and runnin' Dollars in the bank Dollars in the bank (Bank) We be pulling rank If you coming for the money He ain't shootin' blanks I ain't shootin' blanks (Blanks) Fire in my tank That's what keep me runnin' Got the money Ru-ru-runnin' Imma get my cake You can never take it from me My mind runnin' My mind runnin' Every Everyday Like I got these bitches runnin' I ain't never gonna fall off I see most of ya caught up Ya'll looking like office Thirsty need to sip water That new whip but that spoiler Whip lookin' like star ship Blue strip on my dollars I ain't talking bout ones though Hundred miles a runnin' Ya I'm always on it Ya I ain't talkin' nothin' I just gettin' keep it a hundred racks on my check Keep it 100 Mess up the commas You don't want no drama Count my money too low Get that Don't play with me Keep pays with me I ain't talkin' bout them thangs flippin' What we gonna keep wishing Stick to whatever gonna pay dignant Don't ask me how we do it (I just say it's nuthin') We don't run with yo lanes (Cause yo lanes be frontin') Hangin' wit Benjamin Franklin (Cause he keep it one hundred) She's my new Bugatti A million miles and runnin' Dollars in the bank Dollars in the bank (Bank) We be pulling rank If you coming for the money He ain't shootin' blanks I ain't shootin' blanks (Blanks) Fire in my tank That's what keep me runnin Got the money Ru-ru-runnin' Imma get my cake You can never take it from me My mind runnin' Every Everyday Like I got these bitches runnin' Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Songs performed by Mirage a Trois